Harold James Ruthven Murray (Italiano)
Harold James Ruthven Murray → Inglese, Portoghese, Spagnola. Harold James Ruthven Murray (24 giugno 1868-16 maggio 1955) nato a Peckham Rye (Londra), figlio di James Murray (redattore della Oxford English Dictionary), e maggiore di undici figli, è stato il più importante storico degli scacchi. Biografia Harold ha frequentato la scuola Mill Hill e durante il suo tempo libero aiutava il padre nella stesura della prima edizione della Oxford English Dictionary. Lo fece con tale impegno che il suo fu uno dei più attivi ed importanti contributi della prima edizione con circa 27.000 voci catalogate. Nel 1890 si laureò con lode in Matematica presso il Balliol College di Oxford e divenne assistente al Queen's College, Tauton, dove imparò a giocare a scacchi, e poi al Carlisle Grammar School. Nel 1896 divenne direttore della Ormskirk Grammar School, nel Lancashire. Il 4 gennaio 1897 sposò la signorina Kate Maitland Crosthwaite. Nel 1901 fu nominato ispettore scolastico e nel 1928 divenne membro del consiglio di istruzione. Nel 1897 incoraggiato dal barone von der Lasa (che aveva appena completato il suo libro sulla storia degli scacchi in Europa) iniziò una monumentale ricerca sulle origini storiche degli scacchi. Nei successivi sedici anni si dedicò quasi completamente a questa ricerca impossibile che lo portò poi alla pubblicazione della sua più grande opera. Per fare questo imparò l'arabo (in aggiunta alla sua lingua madre inglese e tedesco ed a circa altre venti lingue) per potersi immergere completamente nello studio dell’Islam e dei testi storici scritti in questa lingua. Nel 1913 la sua ricerca lo portò a pubblicare la sua “History of Chess”, un lavoro incomparabile che ancora oggi è utilizzato come standard di riferimento, a sostegno della teoria che gli scacchi provenivano dall’ India. Nel 1952 ha pubblicato “A History of Board Games other than Chess”. Anche questa opera, ben più breve delle 900 pagine della storia degli scacchi, è diventata un punto di riferimento sulle origini e la storia dei giochi di tavoliere. Proprio il suo approccio scientifico e di grande approfondimento ha reso inaccessibile il suo lavoro sugli scacchi alla maggior parte dei giocatori. Murray iniziò così un lavoro più breve della storia degli scacchi scritto in uno stile più popolare. Anche se iniziato molti anni prima questo lavoro è rimasto incompiuta con la sua morte. E 'stato completato da B. Brown e Harry Goulding Golombek e pubblicato nel 1963 come A Short History of Chess. La maggior parte delle sue opere inedite sono ora tenutasi nella biblioteca di Oxford. Opere * Murray, H. J. R. A History of Chess (Londra: Oxford University Press, 1913) * Murray, H. J. R. A History of Chess (Northampton, MA: Benjamin Press, 1985) ISBN 0-936317-01-9 * History of Board Games other than Chess. (1952) * A Short History of Chess (1963, published after his death). * The Dilaram Arrangement (unpublished) * The Dilaram position in European Chess (unpublished) * A History of Draughts (unpublished) * A History of Heyshott (unpublished) * The Early History of the Knight's Tour (unpublished) * The Knight's Problem (unpublished) * The Classification of Knight's Tours. (unpublished) Copyright / Licenza Tutti i testi sono disponibili nel rispetto dei termini della GNU Free Documentation License. Voce originale (Wikipedia) "Harold James Ruthven Murray" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harold_James_Ruthven_Murray, Category:Ricercatori